Solo tengo una sonrisa
by SkuAg
Summary: [Escribe a partir de una imagen, Foro Proyecto 1-8] (Daikari. Sorato. Kenyako. Takari. Yamakari. Jyoumi. Michi. Daiyako. Meichi. Mishiro. Harushiko) 24. Al día siguiente, Koushirou volvió a ver al gato. 25. Haruhiko ve reflejos en Toshiko.
1. Fue

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Daikari.** O algo así.

Imagen número 101. Chica, gato y paraguas, dibujada por Detoreik. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **Fue**

 _Para SamGuti._

* * *

Daisuke se fue a Estados Unidos sin mirar atrás. Escribió. Pero no volvió a pensar en Hikari. Se apretó las entrañas pero no vomitó sus penas. Se jaló los cabellos pero no revisó recuerdos.

Conoció a otras chicas y jamás comparó. Jamás habló. Jamás contó. Jamás lloró contra la almohada. Jamás admitió.

Daisuke se fue a Estados Unidos sin mirar atrás y jamás fue suficiente. Ella no fue y entonces nadie fue. Tan solo no fue. No fue.

Fue trabajador. Fue exitoso. Fue famoso, célebre, codiciado, reconocido, amado y envidiado y perseguido y fue humilde.

Daisuke fue pero Hikari nunca fue. Daisuke y Hikari nunca fue ni nunca fueron.

Daisuke se fue a Estados Unidos sin mirar atrás y nunca ahogó sus penas. Nunca rememoró ni recordó ni extrañó ni estrelló sillas contra el piso para arrancarse esos gritos de su garganta y las sonrisas y Hikari y tampoco le salieron canas por los nervios reprimidos.

Daisuke se fue a Estados Unidos sin mirar atrás y volvió a Japón y fue a Odaiba y no pensó ni repensó ni recordó hasta que pensó y repensó y rememoró.

Fue una tarde. Una tarde de lluvia. Fue la primera tarde. Sus padres aún vivían en el mismo edificio. Y sus padres también aún vivían en el mismo edificio.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras porque en Estados Unidos corría con su carro y además había corrido también y era muy hábil en correr.

Ni se la chocó ni la presagió. La vio cuando bajó. Hikari aún era Hikari pero él no sabía si Daisuke era Daisuke y si Daisuke y Hikari fueron. Ella estaba bajo la lluvia, él no estaba bajo la lluvia. Ella tenía un paraguas muy grande y era rosado porque Hikari era rosada.

Hikari no estaba sola y Daisuke estaba solo y se le paró el corazón y se le atravesó la garganta y la contención y la emoción y lo guardado lo gritado lo escondido lo explotado y lo reprimido se escaparon silenciosos porque Hikari no estaba sola, Hikari estaba con un gato bajo su paraguas tan Hikari y le daba de comer y era.

Era. Era tan Hikari.

Y él pensaba que ya no era más.

Él la vio cuando bajó y ella lo vio cuando se alzó. A ella se le cayó el paraguas y se le escapó el gato y a él se le cayó una lágrima con forma de grito que no se le escapaba desde. Desde. Desde, no se le escapaba.

Él la vio primero pero ella se acercó primera. Hikari se acercó mojada y lo abrazó mojada y lo apretó y lo extrañó lo recordó y lo pensó tanto y a Daisuke le tembló el cuello le ardieron las manos se le pararon los pulmones y se le escapó todo pero nada porque su abrazo fue tan silencioso que él casi pensó que no era.

Ella era Hikari y él no sabía si él era Daisuke. Porque ellos nunca habían sido Daisuke y Hikari.

Maulló el gato y ella lo soltó sonriendo mojada y seguro le hizo un chiste y él seguro se sonrojó y entonces pensó que tal vez él era Daisuke.

Ella. Y él. Tal vez.

Tal vez.

Daisuke y Hikari.

* * *

1.30 am.

14 de octubre del año 2015


	2. Castillos en el aire

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Sorato.**

Imagen número 129. Propuesta por HikariCaelum.

* * *

 **Castillos en el aire**

* * *

―Por favor. Deja de tocar ―pidió.

Yamato apretó las teclas con más fuerza. Aumentó el tempo.

―Yamato. Deja de tocar ―rogó.

―Te dije que te haría ver las estrellas ―respondió.

Sora no se movió. Recostada en el piso, con su largo vestido blanco desordenado sobre sus rodillas, su cabello formando claves de sol y sus ojos abiertos mirando al mar, parecía una sirena de asfalto.

―Yamato ―susurró―, ya lo hiciste. Por favor…

―Quiero que me digas qué te imaginas mientras toco el piano. ¡Dímelo! ―ordenó, aunque su voz era dulce.

―Me imagino… me imagino…

―¡Dímelo! ―exclamó, golpeando las teclas.

―¡Me imagino que estoy en el mar! ―gritó, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía. Apretó los puños.

―¿Y qué más? ¡Sora!

―Y… y… tengo un vestido blanco. Un vestido blanco sobre las rodillas. ¡Un vestido transparente! ¡Yamato! ―gritó, cuando él apretó más fuerte.

―Dime más ―susurró.

Sora se sintió morir.

―Un vestido transparante… tengo el pelo atado, el pelo largo…

―Me gusta tu cabello corto ―murmuró, y para Sora fue como ser besada.

―Entonces lo tengo corto ―ofreció.

―No. Cuéntame lo que te imaginas ―insistió.

―Camino por la playa, con mi vestido corto. Quiero meterme al mar.

―¿Por qué? ―Más fuerza y un gemido.

―Porque hay… hay un castillo.

―¿Un castillo? ―preguntó, extrañado. Sora supo que la miró, porque relajó el tempo, bajó el tono, respiró hondo. Un segundo de calma.

―Un castillo en las nubes ―dijo, contenta.

―¡Te dije que verías las estrellas! ―Más velocidad, gritos en vez de gemidos.

―¡Pero veo un castillo! ―protestó, irguiéndose―. Deja de tocar el piano. ¡Mírame! ―ordenó, forzándolo a volver la vista hacia ella―. Un castillo en las nubes ―repitió. Gimió―. Yo caminando con un vestido transparente por la playa.

―¿Y yo? ―relajó.

―Tocas el piano. Despacio, despacio… fuerte, fuerte, FUERTE y tierno, tierno otra vez… ―Se le acabó la voz en un susurro.

―Sora ―susurró―. Sora. Llévame contigo.

Sora cerró los ojos. Yamato apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lo besó.

―Quédate conmigo ―pidió. La volvió a besar.

―Estrellas ―dijo.

―Castillos ―ofreció.

―Yamato…

Se tumbó de lado, dejándola respirar. Enlazaron sus manos de costado. Ambos sonrieron, pero no se estaban mirando.

―Castillos en las nubes. Me gusta como suena ―susurró, contento.

―Yamato ―murmuró una vez más―. Sigue tocando para mí ―ronroneó.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Cassandra Lilith Mircalla por ser tan linda y por haber inaugurado la página 150 en el topic sorato, ¡muy bien! Te adoro y las adoro a todas y a Alex también, son espectaculares y uno de los mejores momentos de mis días sin ninguna duda. Genias. Y genio.

Déjenme reviews, por favor. Así seguiré escribiendo : )


	3. Globos de colores

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Kenyako.** De niños.

Imagen número 31, propuesta por Ficker D.A.T.

* * *

 **Globos de colores**

 _Para Kailey Hamilton. ¡Mejórate pronto!_

* * *

Miyako caminó hacia el niño de cabellos oscuros.

Él no le prestó atención, en un primer momento. Pero eventualmente, su persistente presencia tras suyo lo obligó a girar la vista y enfocar sus grandes ojos azules en la niña de larguísimos cabellos violetas.

Ella se sorprendió, porque nunca había visto ojos de ese color, tan oscuro, ni tan grandes.

Tampoco tan tristes.

Le ofreció un globo amarillo.

―Tiene orejas de osito ―dijo.

―Gracias ―respondió, cortés. No lo tomó.

―Hoy es Navidad ―explicó―. Me dijeron mis papás que en esta época, en otros lugares del mundo, la gente se hace regalos y por eso quiero regalarte este globo.

―Ya lo sé ―contestó, seco―. Pero no nos conocemos. No es necesario que me regales tu globo.

―Pero quiero hacerlo.

La pequeña Miyako aún no conocía el rechazo, ni sabía nada sobre retirarse cuando alguien quería estar solo, ni mucho menos entendía la tristeza.

Miyako miraba la vida, desde detrás de sus anteojos de marco redondo, con mucha simplicidad.

―No quiero globos de colores. ¡Los globos de colores no existen! ―gritó.

Miyako retrocedió; el niño parecía muy gentil, ¡pero de repente le gritaba! Soportó las ganas de echarse a llorar.

Recomponiéndose, se acercó y se sentó junto a él. Su mamá le había pedido que no hablara con extraños, pero ese niño no debía entrar en esa categoría (que ella muy bien no entendía), porque era muy chiquito. Como ella.

―No te entiendo cuando hablas. ¿No te gusta la Navidad? ¿O no la conoces?

Ken suspiró. Estaba cansado, pero el sentir la piel de su brazo tocando la suya lo tranquilizaba.

―Mi hermano siempre me regalaba juguetes en Navidad ―dijo, finalmente.

―¡Que suerte tienes! Mi hermano mayor es grande y me rompe mis juguetes. ¡Lo hace a propósito! ―protestó―. ¿Qué te regaló tu hermano este año?

―Nada. Osamu ya no está.

 _Osamu ya no está. Osamu ya no está._

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

―¡Entonces debes aceptar este globo! ―dijo, emocionada―. Se lo enviaremos, ¡párate! ¡Párate! ―repitió, ante la inmovilidad del pequeño. Ken, intrigado, obedeció―. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano?

A Ken le temblaron los ojos, pero ella no lo vio. Solamente miró hacia el cielo.

―¡Así será más fácil! Ayúdame. ¡Toma el globo! ―pidió. Dudando, Ken sostuvo el hilito con ella―. Ahora piensa en tu hermano. ¡Yo también pensaré en él, aunque no lo conozca! Y aunque a ti no te gusten los globos de colores, ya verás que a él este le encantará.

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―preguntó, nervioso.

―¡Tan solo sostenlo! ―repitió, molesta. Él se acobardó, pero apretó el hilo con más fuerza―. Y ahora… ―dijo, retomando su tono de voz en mil colores―… ¡déjalo ir! ―gritó, feliz.

Ken se asustó, ¡esa niña gritaba mucho!

Pero lo dejó ir, y aunque no lo supo en el momento, dejó ir mucho más que un globo y su desagrado por los globos de colores.

Y voló, voló, voló entre las nubes.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me inspire en un prompt navideño que decía que era la primera navidad de un personaje luego de un suceso triste. Quería hacerlo con ellos pero no se me ocurría un contexto, y entonces encontré esta imagen y todo cerró. Así que combiné dos cosas.

Kailey, súper amiga, espero que despiertes para leer esto sintiéndote mejor :).


	4. Conexión, intuición, algo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Taikari.** Pura hermandad.

Imagen número 83. Niña con cámara de fotos. Propuesta por ShadowLights.

* * *

 **Conexión, intuición, algo**

 _Para Jacque-kari_

* * *

Taichi recuerda la primera foto que Hikari le sacó.

La cámara era vieja, casi un daguerrotipo; Taichi no conocía realmente de cámaras de foto pero podía juzgar cuando una era vieja y cuando no. La encontró en el depósito de los abuelos cuando la abuela les pidió que lo vaciaran porque para ella era muy doloroso bucear entre recuerdos de toda una vida compartida con él. Yuuko no quiso ir sola y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, lo habían hecho correr escaleras abajo, dejando su balón abandonado; habían alzado a Hikari de los tirantes de su ropa y la habían ubicado en una sillita para bebé que él le había heredado y habían partido a un depósito lejano bajo el ritmo del silbato de su hermanita.

Taichi, en retrospectiva, piensa que fue mucho más que amor a primera vista: fue conexión, fue un sentimiento, un llamado o una intuición ―desconocida para él― que esa Hikari chiquitita sintió apenas le apoyaron los piecitos con medias sobre el suelo empolvado del depósito lejano.

Dejó hasta de hacer sonar su silbato.

Caminó hasta una caja marrón, rota, vieja, sucia, igual a todas las demás. No era la más cercana ni estaba lo suficientemente a la vista como para resultarle llamativa a una niña de tres años, por eso Taichi piensa que se llamaron entre sí. Hikari se alzó en puntitas de pie, separó el silbato de sus labios y miró dentro de la caja a medio abrir.

Taichi no le vio la sonrisa porque estaba de espaldas, tampoco vio brillar sus ojos, pero con el tiempo ambos elementos fueron agregados a la historia y él los repite cada vez, junto al polvo arremolinado visible en los rayos de sol que atravesaban las rendijas de las paredes de madera.

Hikari metió la mano y sacó la cámara de fotos, y nada más que eso. Podría haber sido más pesada que ella, quien además era una niña bastante debilucha, pero la cámara flotó o ella crio músculos en ese segundo, porque la retiró sola y sin transpirar.

―¡La cámara de papá! ―exclamó Yuuko―. Las fotos de Taichi de bebé son todas de esa cámara, ¡tal vez las mías también! ―exageró.

La melancolía del momento no la envolvió, tal vez Hikari la neutralizó con su sonrisa y sus firmes deditos aferrados a ese aparatoso aparato negro.

Seguramente fue intuición, aunque Hikari pensará que fue magia pura. Porque ella, bebé, pequeña, serena y mística, alzó la cámara de fotos, ¡no apuntó! y sin embargo Taichi, más de veinte años después, sostiene entre sus manos la foto de un niño despeinado, frunciendo la nariz ante el olor del polvo y abriendo los ojos ante la novedad, mirando de frente a la cámara de fotos de su hermana bebé.

―Nunca entenderé que no hayas sido fotógrafa ―lamentó. Porque en esa foto había talento.

Hikari respondió con el _click_ que la acompañaba por el mundo. Taichi se molestó, pero solo por un segundo. La miró, con su cabello ligeramente largo, su vestido negro sobre una camiseta con mangas y un entendimiento que él no entendía tras el ojo libre de la cámara.

Hikari apoyó su instrumento sobre la mesa y le acarició los cabellos, como si ella fuese la hermana mayor.

―No quiero hacer de los recuerdos mi profesión ―dijo.

Taichi no sabe si la entendió.

Pero con Hikari, como siempre, Taichi sonríe.


	5. Misterio transparente

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Takari.**

Imagen número 114. Emblemas dibujados en apuntes. Propuesta por Nats28.

* * *

 **Misterio transparente**

 _Para Jacque-kari_

* * *

Takeru no sabía cuándo, exactamente, había decidido convertirse en escritor, pero sí sabía cuándo decidió escribir sus aventuras en el digimundo. Fue gracias a Hikari, porque todas sus buenas ideas eran gracias a Hikari, o eso decía él. Hikari a veces no le creía. Sonreía, reía, batía sus ojos, lo golpeaba en el hombro.

Cuando Hikari lo golpeaba en el hombro, Takeru sabía que la estaba perdiendo, ¡no como amiga! Como amiga no la perdería nunca. Sabía que estaba perdiendo su atención, que ella se estaba escapando a esos mundos internos a los que a veces no lo invitaba y a los que él no sabía entrar solo. Hikari lo golpeaba en el hombro y esa era su manera de descolocarlo y retomar unos pocos segundos para sí misma, mientras él se inundaba la cabeza de ideas respecto a cómo recuperar una vez más su atención.

Porque Takeru no era de los amigos con los que se podía estar en silencio, ¡él siempre tenía algo que decir! O siempre _quería_ decir algo; a los fines de su amistad es irrelevante porque de todas maneras Hikari sí era de las amigas que gustaba de pasar momentos en silencio, mirando los árboles de sakura o sentada frente a la bahía atrapando el viento entre las manos.

Por eso Takeru tampoco entendía ―de acuerdo, entender entendía, lo que le sucedía es que no _comprendía_ ― cuando Hikari se aburría en clase y en vez de conversar con él, aunque fuera por medio de papelitos, garabateaba sobre el margen de sus hojas o perdía sus ojos oscuros en una bolsa de plástico flotando al son de un vals inexistente.

Takeru quería saber qué música escuchaba Hikari cuando perdía la vista, allá lejos, allá arriba, pero ella no se lo contaba y tampoco le mostraba sus garabatos.

Hikari era la persona más misteriosa de su vida y sin embargo era su misterio mejor conocido.

Por eso el día en que Hikari finalmente se distrajo ―él está seguro que no fue una distracción, que fue una intención. Ella era muy inteligente para eso―, no dudó en quitarle sus cuadernos para ver sus garabatos. No temió estar traicionando su amistad, porque Hikari jamás se ofendería con él por algo así. Hikari era su misterio transparente.

Le quitó los cuadernos, ¡no se preocupó por ver si volvía! Y los abrió, ante la vista de todos sus compañeros de clase, que de todas maneras no prestaron atención. Y ahí los encontró, en los bordes, en los márgenes, entre renglones y en la cabeza de Takeru y aún en los recuerdos de Hikari: los emblemas, los digimon en etapa bebé (Hikari no era buena dibujando), parches sueltos de conversaciones, la _pineapple_ de Koushirou y retazos de una vida que Takeru temió se le escapara entre los dedos.

―A veces temo olvidar algo ―dijo Hikari. Takeru no se sorprendió, porque ya había aprendido a sentirla tras su espalda―. Olvidar los colores, los olores… lo que dijimos y el brillo de nuestros emblemas.

Takeru temía olvidar el color de sus ojos, pero él no sería dibujante. Ya sabía que sería escritor, y ese día supo que sería el escritor de los recuerdos, o de los olvidos, de Hikari.


	6. Luz incorpórea

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Yamakari.**

Imagen número 60, interior de un paraguas. Propuesta por ShadowLights.

* * *

 **Luz incorpórea**

 _Para Jacque-kari. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

El día que Hikari llegó mojada por la lluvia no fue la primera vez que Yamato la vio, pero ese día fue la primera vez que Yamato la _vio_.

Hikari era lo que otros hombres hubieran dicho "poca cosa": pequeña, flaquita, con una cintura diminuta y pocas curvas, pero con un rostro delicado que no se hallaba todos los días. Buscando algo de ropa relativamente pequeña para prestarle mientras sus prendas pasaban por el secarropa, y escuchándola pedir disculpas una, dos y mil veces por haber recurrido a él, Yamato descubrió que a pesar de todo le costaba alejar los ojos de las gotas de su cuello y de la pequeñez de su cintura.

Le ofreció un café, pero ella solo tomaba te.

―Debo tener alguno por ahí… ―murmuró, porque aunque ella no lo había pedido, él necesitaba concentrarla en algo más que él mismo.

Porque esos ojos grandes de Hikari, de ese marrón oscuro y luminoso, no habían dejado de seguirlo por aquí y por allá. Su departamento siempre había sido pequeño, pero de repente era claustrofóbico.

Le prestó un pantalón de pijama que ya no usaba y una camisa de su padre. Fue un impulso lo que lo guio a buscar en su placard en vez de en el suyo: un impulso que le pedía que el perfume de Hikari no permaneciera en sus ropas, porque no sería capaz de vestirlas sin sentirse encerrado.

Le ofreció mirar televisión, pero ella rechazó. Dijo que podía tomar su te en silencio y que si él estaba ocupado, ella no tendría problema en esperar junto al secarropa para ocuparse de lo suyo.

A Yamato le gustó que Hikari rechazara lo de la televisión, porque le hubiera parecido vacuo mirar le tele juntos sin hablarse entre ellos. No era como que no fueran "amigos", o algo así… ella era la mejor amiga de su hermano, tenían una especie de relación… ¿cierto? Además tenían el teléfono del otro: ella no había dudado en llamarlo cuando se encontró bajo la lluvia cerca de su casa, y él no había dudado en atender porque sabía que era ella quien llamaba.

 _¿Y entonces por qué de repente era tan difícil estar en una misma habitación con Hikari?_

―Nunca te agradecí por haberme cuidado cuando era chiquita.

Si Hikari quería romper el hielo, sin dudas tenía una manera muy especial de hacerlo. El viaje por los recuerdos era algo que Yamato no habría deseado hacer en ese momento.

―No lo digas. Se lo prometí a tu hermano y además no cumplí.

Su tono seco fue intencional. Quería que Hikari matara el tema.

―Sé que te sentiste mal luego de que me fui. ―Hikari era muy persistente, o no había entendido nada―. Pero cuando dije que no quería que nadie más sufriera por mí… _no quería que nadie más sufriera por mí._

El cabello de Hikari era corto pero las gotas seguían resbalando por su cuello, mojando esa camisa de colores sepia que él había elegido a propósito. Grande, suelta, oscura, _aburrida_.

Pero había sido inútil, porque no era el cuerpo de Hikari lo que lo atraía.

―Voy a abrir la ventana.

―Pero Yamato… aún sigue lloviendo ―dijo, con total inocencia.

Él la miró a contraluz.

Hikari no había notado nada.

―Aunque no quieras mi agradecimiento… creo que igual deberías tomarlo ―dijo―. O mi venida habrá sido en vano.

Yamato se apoyó contra la ventana porque quería que la luz de afuera ocultara su rostro.

Ya sabía que a ella no podía ocultarla.

―Hikari ―pronunció―. Viniste porque llovía. ¡Estabas completamente empapada! Y yo no te recibí para echarte en cara mi… hospitalidad, o lo que sea.

Pero Hikari sonrió, y él no pudo comprender esa sonrisa.

De frente o a contraluz, Hikari se le evadía.

.

.

La acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella insistió en llevarse las ropas que había usado para lavarlas. Él no quería que le devolviera esas ropas con su perfume, pero no fue capaz de decírselo.

Y mientras Hikari se alejaba con un paraguas prestado, devolviéndole su espacio, su aire, _su_ _luz_ , Yamato por fin suspiró, libre.

Sin embargo, lo único que podía preguntarse era qué se sentiría caminar bajo la lluvia, paraguas en mano, con Hikari Yagami.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Jacque, feliz cumpleaños! Este fue el primero que escribí pero resultó tan soso que hice los dos anteriores, que me gustaron mucho más. ¡Lamento regalarte un yamakari tan tonto! Pero no hubiera podido escribir otro y no me sentía bien dejándolo morir.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de los dos anteriores :), y sobre todo espero que tu día de hoy sea magnífico. ¡Que pases hermoso!


	7. En duermevela

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Mishiro,** pero centrado en la hija de Koushirou.

Imagen número 118, niña adormilada en coche. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **En duermevela**

* * *

Osen apretó las flores con fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

No abrió los ojos al escuchar a su padre y a su mujer hablar, ni siquiera al entender que hablaban sobre ella.

―¿Lo has pensado bien? ―preguntó Mimí. Osen creyó reconocer unas ligeras notas de nerviosismo en su voz, aunque no las había escuchado antes.

―Sí ―contestó su padre, lacónico.

Osen giró el rostro hacia el respaldo del asiento. Abrió, cerró los ojos. Volvió a apretar las flores y fingir que dormía.

―Es muy chiquita ―objetó, una vez más.

―No es chiquita. Y ya es hora.

―Pero Kou-

―Mimí ―la interrumpió. Osen apretó las flores y los ojos, sorprendida ante el tono firme y frío de su padre―. Ya está decidido.

―Lo sé ―suspiró―. Y sé que es lo que ella quiere…

―¿Entonces? ―Osen podía imaginar a su padre con ambas manos firmes en el volante, vigilándola por el retrovisor, sin dirigir la vista a su mujer.

―A mí me gustaría ser su madre… ―respondió, triste.

Osen dejó escapar un suspiro inesperado. Apretó los ojos para no llorar y se removió en el asiento, estirando más sus piernas para que creyeran que seguía durmiendo.

Supuso que Mimí y su padre la estaban mirando porque, durante un momento, hicieron silencio.

Acompasó su respiración, mejoró el apoyo de sus pies ―seguramente el año siguiente ya no entraría acostada en el asiento trasero― y giró su cabeza. Osen siempre era inquieta al dormir.

―Ben es su hermano. Tú eres su madre ―suspiró Koushirou. Creyó que sostenía la mano de Mimí sobre su muslo―. Pero no eres la única.

―¡Pero quiero! ―protestó, sin subir la voz.

―Mimí.

―Si así pudiera quitarle su sufrimiento… siempre quise tenerte, Koushirou, pero nunca deseé algo así para ti. ¡Para ella…!

Siguió un silencio, prolongado seguramente por la indecisión de Koushirou respecto a lo que se suponía que debía decir frente a otro de los arrebatos emocionales de Mimí.

Ella lo sabía porque era igual.

Y Mimí también lo sabía y por eso volvió a hablar.

―Lo siento. Sé que soy irracional.

―No eres irracional. Y no llores. ―Osen estiró sus dedos sobre el celofán que cubría las flores. No quería demostrar que estaba despierta pero tampoco quería que Mimí llorase por ella―. Llegamos.

El auto se detuvo y Osen encontró su excusa para abrir los ojos y, lentamente, "adormilada", incorporarse. Otorgó a Mimí la mejor mirada de ternura que pudo crear ―ella era Izumi, después de todo―, pero Mimí estaba buscando algo en su cartera y no la miró. Osen enseguida supo que en realidad estaba haciendo tiempo para quedarse atrás.

Su padre la tomó de la mano y, luego de sonreírle, inició la caminata hasta la tumba de su primera esposa.

* * *

 **Notas:** Siento que cuando escribo en papel en vez de en la pc escribo peor, pero este drabble tenía mucho tiempo abandonado. La imagen es preciosa y apenas la vi pensé en Osen y en su pobre madre.

El personaje le pertenece a CieloCriss.


	8. Sobre sus botas blancas

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Jyoumi.**

Imagen número 123. Mujer con vestido de luces. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **Sobre sus botas blancas**

 _Para Koukacs_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

A Jyou nunca le habían gustado las botas blancas de Mimí. Creía que era llevar el concepto de vaquera un paso más allá. O dos, o hasta tres. Creía que la hacían artificial, exagerada, grande, llamativa, anticuada y transgresora a la vez, y sobre todo muy poco conservadora.

Lo primero que notó que faltaba fueron las botas blancas de Mimí, y supo que era todo parte de un ardid Tachikawa, un ardid engañoso destinado a robarle los pocos minutos de descanso que tenía por noche. Esa media hora antes de dormir, para comer a las apuradas y robarle un beso a las distraídas, esa media hora que Mimí acababa de robarle con sus botas blancas, dejándole una nota de lo más tonta: «Persigue la luz»

La luz, ¡la luz! ¿la luz de los faroles de las calles, la luz del baño o la que asomaba debajo de la puerta de entrada y se perdía cada vez que algún vecino pasaba por ahí…?

Pensó en dejarla un rato, que volviera cuando se cansara de jugar. Después de todo era invierno y ellos eran adultos y los adultos tenían trabajos por la mañana, y a la tarde y por las noches y madrugadas también, en su caso. La vida de Mimí tal vez era más relajada en ese sentido.

Pero si Mimí se había llevado sus botas blancas seguro también se había llevado algún vestidito de vaquera, diminuto y seguramente transparente, o un short de jean y una camisa ajustada. Él no quería que a Mimí la miraran por la calle y, honestamente, tampoco quería que Mimí pasara frío.

Así que salió con doble campera a "perseguir luces" por la vida, o por la bahía, más concretamente.

La búsqueda del tesoro no era lo suyo y claramente tampoco era lo de Mimí, si es que había tenido en mente esconderse en vez de dejarse encontrar a los cien, o doscientos metros.

Y no fueron las botas las que la delataron, o no solamente, no. Era la luz, fue la luz, esa luz que él debía perseguir, y que de repente eran decenas e imposibles de perseguir, porque giraban a un lado y al otro, ondeaban hacía arriba y hacia abajo, volaban y subían y bajaban y si no fuera por el tic tac de su reloj pulsera y el frío y el olor a sal, Jyou casi hubiera creído que Mimí quería hipnotizarlo, vadeando esa pollera desconocida a un ritmo silencioso que solo existía en su cabeza rosada, o que tal vez era el ritmo al que Mimí contaba sus pasos y los dividía por sonrisas y multiplicaba por chistes.

Mimí no se dejó abrazar, ni siquiera por el frío.

―Persigue la luz ―le dijo, cuándo se acercó hasta ella.

Que la persiguiera, en la noche oscura, en la noche de invierno, en su única media hora de descanso, en su casi noche desvelada, en su mañana de trabajo perdida… sobre sus botas blancas y su vestido de luces de colores, Mimí la transgresora, la niña, la anticuada y exagerada, llamativa y grande y artificial y hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…

Tal vez fuera un hechizo, o un efecto hipnótico de su bailar, o danzar, o lo que fuera que hacían sus luces de colores, pero a Jyou le encantaba ver esas feas botas en su placard y por eso la perseguía, la perseguía y la perseguía… y tras risas contenidas, susurros dulces y carcajadas placenteras, él fue tras ella. Siempre.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola, Kou! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te haya gustado mi primer Jyoumi en años, era hora de que llegaras para que me hicieras escribir uno :D. No sé si has tenido ya oportunidad de pasarte por un topic que se llama "Escribe a partir de una imagen", ahí encontrarás un link con todas las imágenes y podrás buscar la que inspiró este pequeño drabble.

Espero que tengas un hermoso cumpleaños y que sigamos fangirleando mucho más. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


	9. La bella y el samurái

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Kyosuke Motomiya** x **Kurumi Ichijouji.**

Imagen número 127, hombre bajo el agua. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **La bella y el samurái**

* * *

Kyosuke siempre había querido salir con Kurumi pero ella apenas, y con un poco de ruego, le daba la hora.

Él era menor que ella, era hijo del mejor amigo de sus padres, era desprolijo al vestir, era ingenuo al sentir… pero ella no era su mejor amiga y ellos no habían sido criados como hermanos, aunque ella, caprichosa, exigente y decidida, así lo alegara.

Kurumi era bella, tenía el par de piernas más largas del mundo y, cuando vestía falda, la tierra a su paso se rajaba para que los topos y las lombrices también pudieran verla. Kurumi terminaría la escuela un año antes que él, partiría a estudiar y Kyosuke no volvería a ver su falda escolar destrozando pasillos todos los días de la semana.

Él estaba decidido a que, ese año, ella aceptaría una cita.

Ella estaba decidida a, ese año, humillarlo y negarle la bendición de oler su perfume de bergamota y pétalos de rosa.

¿Quién ganó esa batalla? Aún se discute entre pasillos escolares de madera, salones de ajedrez y salas de computación.

Porque cuando Kurumi aceptó salir con él, Kyosuke estaba disfrazado de samurái y, eso, no podía ser una casualidad. Era otra manera de la Bella de reírse a costa suya.

¿Y él? Él, no era la Bestia. Era bello, a su manera, alto y musculoso, y se afeitaba diariamente para no pincharla cuando se besaran por primera vez. Eso sería cualquier día de estos, él lo sabía. Kyosuke era muy seguro de sí mismo.

Aceptó la cita, por supuesto. Fueron a pasear al Digimundo, desde la sala de computación, luego de clases. Fue con su disfraz de samurái, el que usó en el acto escolar, porque ella así lo quería.

Kurumi era inmadura, exigente y soberbia, y él amaba su humor, su presencia, su sentido de la decisión, el roce de sus ropas al caminar y sus uñas desprolijas (Kurumi se las rompía cuando desarmaba artefactos eléctricos de la era anterior, la de sus padres, solo para ver cómo funcionaban).

Ella lo humilló en traje de samurái, pero él la conquistó en traje de samurái, y ese triunfo sería el título de su cadena de supermercados cuando se independizara de Daisuke.

Aunque tal vez no fue que Kurumi lo humillara intencionalmente. Bien podría haber sido culpa de Demiveemon, que cuando estaba en etapa bebé era muy inquieto y le gustaba hacer travesuras.

Kyosuke le había pedido que no los acompañara, ese día. No que no fuera, ¡no podían andar por el digimundo sin ellos! Tan solo que, junto a Poromon, se quedara en un costadito. Él necesitaba estar solo para obrar su magia con Kurumi.

O Demiveemon no lo entendió, o ella tenía todo un plan elaborado para molestarlo. Fuera como fuera, en la bendita primera cita de Kurumi y Kyosuke, él terminó persiguiendo a los dos digimon para que devolvieran su espada samurái y sí, cayó a la cascada donde harían su picnic, ¡¿quién hubiera esperado otra cosa?!

Se levantó de mal humor y escupiendo agua, lo suficientemente molesto para cancelar la cita y marcharse a su casa. Kurumi reía sin parar, estaba tentada, y a él de repente esa risa que antes le paraba el corazón, le resultaba ahora irritante.

¿Había sido plan de Kurumi? Ella no lo admite.

Pero Kyosuke piensa que, tal vez, Kurumi maquiavélicamente buscó molestarlo para poder disculparse luego dándole un beso y luego otro más, un beso de pedido de disculpas, nomás…

Pero a otro más, siguió otro más.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble participa de la actividad #AdoptaUnNiño organizada por CieloCriss en el topic Hijos de los Elegidos del foro Proyecto 1-8. Yo elegí al hijo de Daisuke, porque me encanta como líder de la nueva generación.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	10. Plumas

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Sorato, AU.**

Imagen número 115, fanart de Sora en traje de Garudamon. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **Plumas**

 _Para Sirelo, por su cumpleaños_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda Sirelo!_

* * *

Hacía semanas que Yamato soñaba con plumas.

Aunque eso era una mentira.

Había comenzado soñando con plumas, plumas de color naranja. Eran sueños muy vívidos: despertaba recordando el rozar de ellas contra sus brazos, el cosquilleo, las risas y hasta una sensación de plenitud que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Sus días continuaban de esa manera: cuando doblaba una esquina, creía ver a un pájaro soltar una. Cuando se sentaba en su trabajo, sentía que los apoyabrazos le hacían cosquillas. Cuando almorzaba, sus ojos se perdían y su mente lo llevaba al sueño, una y otra vez.

Lo siguiente fueron los colores.

Las plumas eran naranjas, eso era todo lo que sabía. Pero ahora veía rojo, plumas de ambos colores, plumas bicolores, ¿o acaso soñaba sonrojos?

En esos días, varias veces lo incomodaron haciéndole notar que se le sonrojaban las mejillas, incluso preguntándole si estaba enfermo, ¿tal vez era una fiebre?

Pero no era una fiebre, era solo un sueño, y un sueño que cada vez lo engullía más y más.

Yamato sabía que soñaba con una mujer, una mujer con traje de pájaro, ¿o acaso era una mujer pájaro? Recordaba el tono cobrizo de su piel y, lo que lo enloquecía más, recordaba esa piel restregándose contra él, recordaba el tacto de una mujer que no existía.

En un momento pensó en recurrir a un psicólogo, porque no sabía con quién de su ambiente familiar, o de sus amistades, hablar de algo así. Su hermano tal vez lo escucharía con atención y no se burlaría, pero querría saber más, haría preguntas indiscretas y, tal vez, luego su sueño con plumas naranjas sería un relato más en un libro de cuentos.

Yamato no fue: ya era demasiado para contárselo a alguien más. Recordaba las plumas, las alas que se extendían y volaban hacia el cielo. Recordaba el viento pegándole en el rostro. Recordaba la piel de esa mujer, sus manos, sus ojos, su voz, _su mujer hecha pájaro_.

Sus ojos eran rojos, su piel era brillante y Yamato era tan solo un montón de escalofríos.

Lo último fue la risa.

Cuando recordó su risa, supo que estaba perdido.

Transcurrió las calles persiguiendolas, oliendo canela y exudando recuerdos que no había vivido. Pero no la encontró.

Fue ella quien lo encontró a él.

Yamato acompañó a Takeru a un desfile de modas; a ninguno de los dos le interesaba la temática, pero sus libros aún no vendían, él era periodista y debía cumplir.

Con Takeru ingresó al backstage, a entrevistar a las modelos y a perseguir inspiraciones. Él lo esperó, incómodo, tras el perchero de una marca extranjera que casi parecía un carnaval.

Lo primero que reconoció fue el roce de las plumas: se chocaron contra él. Se asustó, incluso gritó. Retrocedió y trastabilló contra el perchero, lo empujó hacia atrás y él, sin contención, cayó sentado al piso, rodeado de plumas de color naranja, de plumas rojas y de plumas bicolores.

―¡Lo lamento! ―escuchó, agazapado y asustado tras una bolsa de plumas rota.

Reconoció la voz.

―Mi jefa necesita agregarle plumas a uno de sus diseños y las chicas ya salen a la pasarela, ¡lamento haber corrido sin mirar!

Reconoció los ojos rojos, el cabello naranja, la piel cobriza. La sonrisa, avergonzada. Ella estiró la mano y él dudó antes de rozar sus dedos, porque supo que si reconocía el tacto de su piel, estaría perdido.

Pero la tocó, la rozó y la reconoció, y no estuvo perdido.

Se paró y sonrió, incómodo. Ella, antes de seguir corriendo, le quitó con las manos una pluma naranja que se había enredado en su cabello.

―Quédatela, es un recuerdo. ―Guiñó un ojo, sonrió y, quiso alejarse, pero él no había soltado su mano.

Ella rio.

Y él supo que estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Notas:** Sirelo, mi hermosísima Sirelo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumple! ¡Te hice un AU! Espero que esté bien, no es mi... área de expertise y temo que suene ooc, esa sería una crítica bien merecida si así lo consideras.

Espero que tengas un día mega espectacular y que no olvides fangirlear. ¡Muchos besos!


	11. Náyade

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Kenyako.**

Imagen número 157. Chica en río, propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJacques

 **Náyade**

* * *

Ken pensaba que Miyako era hermosa. Hermosa. Hermosa.

La suya no era una belleza clásica. Su piel era clara pero sus extremidades largas le conferían no solo una altura llamativa sino también una cierta asimetría desgarbada que a él atraía como un punto de luz en movimiento a un pequeño gato.

Miyako era hermosa y Ken no podía mirar a otra mujer. Ni siquiera. No podía mirar a otro _lado_.

El río discurría con parsimonia bajo sus pies, el viento cantaba entre los sauces llorones y el sol pintaba impresionismos sobre el agua tranquila.

Pero Miyako era hermosa y Ken no podía pensar claramente cuando ella se ponía su bikini, se quejaba del frío y se cubría con un abrigo blanco, grande, suelto, tejido en crochet por ella misma.

Porque aparte de hermosa, hermosa, ¡tan hermosa! Miyako era absolutamente habilidosa y a Ken no le daban los dedos de sus manos para contar sus aptitudes ni para atesorar los tonos de su voz.

Miyako, con su bikini y su pelo atado en un rodete desprolijo, se paseaba de un lado al otro por la orilla del río. Ken quería que se sacara el abrigo y también la malla, pero no se animaba a pedirlo.

―Eres una náyade ―pensó, pero en realidad lo dijo.

Miyako lo miró con sorpresa porque no esperaba que hablara, tal vez. Ken la había detenido en el momento menos ideal: cuando se desataba las tiras superiores de la bikini, porque quería sentir el roce de la tela sobre su cuerpo o porque quería enloquecer a Ken y llevarlo fuera de esta tierra.

O arrastrarlo, adentro, más adentro, al fondo del río. Con ella, la náyade del digimundo, hermosa, hermosa.

―¿Crenea, pegea? ¿O tal vez limnade?

Ken sonrió. La persiguió hasta el agua mientras ella, juguetona, lo salpicaba con los pies.

―¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces en mí? ―preguntó, abalanzándose sobre ella, abrazándola, metiéndole las manos bajo la ropa, queriendo desarmarla ahí mismo―. ¿Qué otra mujer en este mundo me respondería con mitología griega? ―Le sostuvo el rostro, le corrió los cabellos, la miró fijo―. Hermosa, hermosa ―repitió.

Miyako no se creía hermosa y pensaba que Ken exageraba porque era su novio.

― _Infernae paludis_ ―prosiguió Ken, abandonado de timidez, tironeándole el bañador hacia abajo, apretándola, alzándola contra sí.

―Una náyade del inframundo ―murmuró Miyako en su oído, besándolo, atrayéndolo hacia el agua, hundiéndolo con ella.

Más abajo, más abajo… más al fondo y más hacia adentro del río, su náyade personal, su ninfa del río profundo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble participa de la campaña #UnKenyakoporDaisuke, porque cada día que no se escribe un kenyako, un Daisuke sufre en el mundo.

Las náyades son las ninfas del río, las creneas, pegeas y limnades son ninfas de algunos ríos en particular y la _Infernae Paludis_ es una ninfa de los ríos del inframundo. Y todo esto es para mi linda ShadowLights, que sabe de estos temas mucho más que yo.


	12. Porcelana fucsia

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Michi.**

Imagen número 162, mujer de espaldas. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **Porcelana fucsia**

 _Para Elbrujitodebulubu28_

* * *

Taichi la vio de espaldas.

Halsey cantaba en el escenario sus notas más bajas, chicas descontroladas saltaban, gritaban, amaban a su amada… ella, tranquila, arreglaba sus cabellos castaños al ritmo de la música. Parecía un ir y venir, rítmico, descontracturado, desatado del ambiente.

Sus uñas fucsias separaban con precisión los mechones naturales de los reflejos rosados y verdes. Parecía que se acababa de pintar, las uñas. Y, el cabello, también. Incluso Taichi miró hacia los alrededores del parque, buscando la peluquería improvisada de la que esa figurita de porcelana, ondeante, acababa de salir.

No había peluquería y la figurita más que ondeante era danzante, pensó, mientras la veía mecerse con la música pero a su ritmo personal. Era rítmica, pero era propia, entendió.

Enterró entre sus cabellos una mano cargada con un único anillo, una cara grande, enojada, ¿un león? Taichi quería acercarse a comprobarlo, y de paso a agarrarle esa mano y comprobar que corriera sangre bajo su piel pálida, porque de espaldas no podía ser real.

Nunca se había sentido tan hipnotizado por alguien que no conocía. Las manos, los cabellos pintados, las uñas cuidadas, el vestido de flores, ¿o eran cadenas? Taichi se la sabía de memoria, y cuando se la supo de memoria, supo que tenía que avanzar. Ya no había más que hacer, ahí, mirándola flotar con el viento, cantando sola, siendo más emocionante que Halsey y todos sus teloneros.

Taichi avanzó.

Lo primero que pensó fue en agarrarla de la cintura, casi posesivo, sacarla a bailar sin permiso, como haría en una disco. Esa cinturita, empero, se rompería si no la trataba con delicadeza; después de todo, era porcelana.

Estiró un brazo, quería tocarle los cabellos pintados, las mechas fucsias, el destello verde. Ella lo sintió, o tal vez solo estaba aburrida de bailar su música personal.

Cuando Mimí se dio vuelta, Taichi se había enamorado para siempre.

* * *

 **Notas:** Estoy muy contenta con que Yax28 haya sido elegido **Embajador Michi** y hace días que quiero festejarlo pero ahora soy fan del Meichi y, aunque esta imagen me gritó Michi desde el minuto cero, me resistía a traicionar al Taimeimei que amo. Pero ¡sucumbí! Por ti, Yax querido, y porque esta imagen es más Michi que tú y tu embajada, si eso es posible.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Casco para dos

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Sorato.**

Imagen número 146, pareja besándose sobre una motocicleta. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **Casco para dos**

* * *

Cuando a Sora se le nubló la vista y todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro, lo supo. Yamato se había comprado una moto.

―¡Yamato! ―exclamó. Con esfuerzo, se quitó el casco. Él se encontraba detrás suyo, la giró con las manos y la besó intempestivamente, mientras ella aún deslizaba el casco fuera de su cabeza―. ¡Te la compraste! ¡Muéstramela! ―pidió, emocionada. Atravesó sus brazos tras su cuello y lo volvió a besar.

―Ven.

Tomó su mano y la guio hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían sus familias. Ahí, gris, brillante, ya con una calcomanía de KOD, reposaba la nueva adquisición de Yamato, conseguida con bastante ayuda de Hiroaki, por cierto.

―¡Que limpia está! ―exclamó, pasándole una mano por el asiento aún lustrado.

―Solo la traje de la concesionaria ―explicó. La abrazó por la cintura y Sora agradeció que fuera a ella y a no a su futura nueva novia, la motocicleta―. Mira, tengo el registro. ―Se lo extendió y Sora lo tomó emocionada. Ella nunca había manejado nada más que una bicicleta.

―No puedo creer que hayas venido directo a estacionarla. Es sábado, ¡puedes ir a donde quieras! ―exclamó, emocionada.

―Ya lo sé. ―Yamato sonrió. Le corrió el flequillo de la cara y, sutilmente, la empujó para que se sentara sobre la moto―. Por eso vine a buscarte ―susurró, besándola la mejilla.

―¡¿A mí?! ―Sora lo empujó con delicadeza y cuando él, sonriente, quiso buscar su cara de emoción, en cambio se chocó con su preocupación.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Yamato, no puedo saltar en una motocicleta así como así y salir de paseo. ¿Qué crees que pensaría mi madre? ―preguntó, con seriedad.

―¡Pero tengo registro, y casco para los dos! ¡Está todo en orden! ―protestó.

―Yamato. ―Sora se levantó y se alejó unos pocos pasos. No sonaba molesta, pero Yamato comenzaba a estarlo―. Mi madre y mi padre nunca tuvieron registro, no saben manejar. Aún no hemos terminado la escuela… lo siento. No confía en las motocicletas y no le gustará nada saber que estamos saliendo a pasear en una.

Yamato se sentó sobre su moto y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Por qué me alentaste, entonces? Todos estos meses en que te contaba que ya casi tenía el dinero, te hablaba de las playitas a las que podíamos escaparnos… ―dejó salir un suspiro, molesto.

―A mí me encanta, Yamato. Y quiero que hagas todo lo que te propones, incluido por supuesto comprar tu primer medio de transporte. ―Se alzó de hombros―. Lo siento, tal vez cuando hablábamos no lo pensé como algo que querías que hiciéramos juntos. Pensé que la moto era algo tuyo, y me parecía bien. Lo lamento ―dijo, con sinceridad.

Yamato la miró unos momentos con seriedad antes de abrir sus brazos para que ella se acercase. Sora sonrió y rio cuando él la alzó y la hizo sentarse con él, enfrentados sobre la nueva novia de Yamato.

―Si quieres puedo hablar con tu mamá. Mostrarle el registro, los cascos… podemos dar una vuelta por la plaza ―indicó con un brazo el parque circundante―. Así no la sorprenderemos y no perderemos más sábados charlando fuera de nuestro edificio en vez de estar recorriendo lugares escondidos.

Sora sonrió. Sabía que era por su nueva novia y no por ella, pero si Yamato estaba de buen humor, ella lo aprovecharía. Lo besó en la mejilla. Lo besó en los labios. Las muestras de afecto, en público, no eran típicas de ellos… Yamato se separó antes de lo que hubiera deseado y ella ya estaba sonrojada, mirando con timidez a sus alrededores.

―Podemos hablarle esta noche ―ofreció―, así, tal vez, mañana podemos salir a buscar una playita.

―¿Escondida? ―murmuró en su oído. Sora se sonrojó. Le apretó la mano.

―Escondida… ―susurró.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gran parte de este fic está inspirado en Marin Ishida, empezando por el título, la calcomanía de KOD y el detalle de que los papás de Sora no tienen registro. Así que para ti, Marin.

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. El niño que nació a destiempo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Kotaro,** hijo de Sora y Yamato.

Imagen número 174, par de medias de colores. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **El niño que nació a destiempo**

* * *

Kotaro Takenouchi es fanático de los rompecabezas. Su hermana le dice que su fanatismo en realidad proviene del talento, porque Kotaro Takenouchi es imparable armando rompecabezas. Pero la verdad es que Kotaro quiere ser detective, y los detectives deben juntar pieza a piecita para descubrir tramas complicadas y desenredar ovillos de mentiras.

Kotaro intentó aprender a tejer, pero no pudo hacerse fanático. Le gustan los ovillos, sí, pero cuando su gato Piximon juega con ellos. Mayumi se ríe, no porque tejer sea de mujeres ―en esa casa el machismo fue desterrado desde que Yamato aceptó llamarse Takenouchi―, sino porque ningún niño quiere aprender a tejer. Kotaro, finalmente, se une al _mainstream_ de los niños, porque efectivamente él no sabe tejer.

Mayumi juega al fútbol y trepa árboles con Taiki Yagami mientras Kotaro separa crisantemos de caléndulas junto a la abuela Toshiko. Mayumi se ríe de él, con ternura, porque si él puede armar rompecabezas como si se atara los cordones, ella sabe que a la vena artística la heredó mejor que él.

Tal vez, Mayumi debería intentar aprender a tejer… pero en realidad, jugar al fútbol le sale mucho mejor.

Kotaro Takenouchi fue el último niño de la primera camada de niños. Los niños mayorcitos, Osen Izumi y Zetaro Ichijouji, eran en realidad eso mismo: niños mayorcitos. Cuando Kotaro comenzó a compartir corralito con ellos, ya Osen podía buscar los videítos que quería en _youtube_ y Zetaro podía ya garabatearla a ella.

Kotaro nunca se interesó por los aparatos electrónicos que enloquecen a la mejor amiga de su hermana, y a los dibujos de Zetaro se los mostró a Sora. No envidia el interés que su mamá pone en ese niño, así como no envidia que Mayumi toque la armónica de Yamato.

A Kotaro lo que le gusta, además de los rompecabezas, son los libros de tío Takeru. Mayumi también parece ir un paso por delante suyo con respecto a eso, ya que puede citar pasajes enteros y hasta se sabe de memoria en qué capítulo sucede cada cosa. A Kotaro no le molesta, más al contrario, se queda calladito y la mira con los ojos grandes cuando ella se emociona y le relata cual _griot_ las aventuras que su papá y su mamá y el tío y los tíos vivieron de pequeños.

Aunque no es porque Kotaro quiera imitarlos y tener aventuras, ya que conociéndose como él se conoce, debería cuidarle las espaldas a Mayumi todo el viaje. Allá iría ella, de improviso, corriendo con Taiki y queriendo derribar sola a todos los malos.

No, a Kotaro le encantan los libros de Takeru, pero no para sabérselos de memoria. A Kotaro le encantan porque su tío, aunque más que inventar recordó, supo y pudo transformar esas imágenes y escenas de colores en palabras compartibles. A Kotaro le encanta compartir las escenas de su cabeza con Tsunomon, pero a veces Tsunomon está en el digimundo y entonces él debe guardárselas para él solo.

Kotaro, que a veces dice que es el primero de la segunda camada, sabe que de verdad es el último de la primera, y sabe también que nació un poco a destiempo de los demás. Pero él sonríe y se recuesta en su cama, se cambia las medias y juega a tener un amigo de su edad, con quien hace pijamadas y le cuenta esos cuentos que solo Tsunomon conoce.

Porque Kotaro es el más pequeño, y Satoru Ichijouji es el mayor, pero un mayor muy pequeño para él. Por eso Kotaro arma rompecabezas y le cuida las espaldas a Mayumi y Taiki cuando se meten en líos, y por eso pasa tiempo con la abuela y juega con su gato.

Kotaro siempre sonríe, porque ha entendido que en ser el menor también hay responsabilidades, y las responsabilidades le gustan. Son, tal vez, las responsabilidades del que está solito, las que le quedan porque en realidad pasa menos tiempo jugando que los demás niños.

Kotaro se encoge de hombros, contento, mientras se olvida que quiere ser detective y fantasea con ser un doctor que le cure la pancita a Piximon, o que le quite el dolor de cabeza a su papá.

Allá va, Kotaro, soñador, con sus medias de colores y sus sueños a destiempo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble también participa de la actividad #AdoptaUnPequeñoClon organizada por CieloCriss. Espero que no parezca triste, ya que yo creo que este niño es muy feliz.


	15. Torpe

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Takari.**

Imagen número 172, chica cayendo. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **Torpe**

 _Para Takari95. ¡Feliz cumple, dulce!_

* * *

―Eres torpe.

Hikari siempre se enoja cuando Takeru se lo dice.

―¡No soy torpe! ―exclama, brazos al aire, voz elevada, ojos rasgados. Pocas personas pueden sacar el enojo de dentro de ese pequeño cuerpecito.

Takeru sonríe, a veces le desarregla el pelo con ternura, ¡y más coraje le agarra a Hikari, si será posible! Detesta que Takeru la trate de niña. Hikari, entonces, ¡de puro enojo! vuelca el café sobre sus apuntes y Takeru, divertido, le dice:

―Eres torpe.

Hikari a veces se calla la boca, ¡porque a veces tiene razón! Lo que no soporta es que lo considere una aptitud intrínseca a ella. Hikari no es torpe, ni despistada, no _per se_ , al menos… solo tiene manos de mantequilla, piensa ella.

A veces, Hikari piensa que no es eso lo que piensa ella, sino lo que se obliga a pensar porque es lo que quiere que Takeru piense… ¿tiene algo de sentido lo que piensa? Sacude la cabeza, molesta. ¡Solo Takeru se puede meter en su cabeza de esa manera!

Ya, uno de estos días, le quitará un gorro y le meterá unos huevos adentro, ¡a ver quién es el torpe en ese caso! Tailmon alza una ceja, sorprendida, y niega con la cabeza cuando escucha el plan de Hikari. No por loco, ni por malvado, sino por… _no_ -Hikari, le dice.

―A veces eres la antítesis de ti misma ―opina.

Hikari nunca se enoja con Tailmon, ya bastantes motivos tiene para enojarse con Takeru.

Otra cosa que enerva a Hikari de Takeru es que él, de alguna manera, _sabe_ cuando ella está a punto de cometer una torpeza. _Lo sabe._ ¿O tal vez lo instiga? Takeru, el instigador de torpezas Yagami. Ese es un buen título para uno de sus cuentos, y si deja de estar todo el día enojada con él, se lo dirá. Se lo dirá.

Últimamente a Hikari le molesta hasta volver del colegio con él. Si no es un pájaro que le hace encima, es un niño que la choca y cae al piso. Él siempre está preparado con un pañuelo para limpiarla, ella siempre tiene una risa entre manos para evitar que el niño llore.

A propósito, _parece a propósito._

Resbalar, ese día, con una cáscara de banana no es solo lo más cliché de esta vida y la que viene, es también tan enervante que Hikari siente deseos de dejarse caer al piso para que él en vez de reírse se preocupe. Pero no, eso no sucede, claro que no puede seguir derecho su camino hasta el piso, hacer un hueco en él y de paso hundirse hasta el fin del mundo… _no._

Hikari tiene que, con la gracia de una princesa de cera, resbalarse hasta Takeru y, ella misma, tomarlo de la cintura para evitar estamparse como chicle contra el piso…

… claro que, eso de que a Takeru se le resbalen los pantalones porque ella está cayendo… no es que esté mal, que esté bien… no es una acción inherentemente nada, es una acción, simplemente, un hecho del destino, de la vida. Cosas que pasan.

Como su torpeza.

Hikari sabe, cámara en mano, que pasará un rato hasta que Takeru vuelva a burlarse de su torpeza.

* * *

 **Notas:** Takari95, lamento no haberme enterado antes de tu cumple. Espero que disfrutes de este takari con headcanons tal vez no tan usuales. ¡Es todo para ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


	16. Par de acumuladores

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Takari**.

Imagen número 135, chica sonriendo. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **Par de acumuladores**

 _Para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28, por tu cumpleaños_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Takeru no pensó que la convivencia con Hikari fuera a ser tan sencilla como lo fue. Él sabía que ambos tenían mañas o manías que podrían haber complicado el día a día. Takeru, por ejemplo, por sus horarios extraños, "de escritor", como decía ella. A veces se despertaba apenas clareaba, para aprovechar la lucidez del recién levantado. Otras veces, por el contrario, seguía de largo hasta que ella amanecía, o casi, alentado por uno de esos preciosos arranques de inspiración.

Takeru también se sentía desordenado. Su madre siempre había mantenido la casa en orden y él había sido un niño bastante mimado, tanto por ella como por su hermano, cuando por algunos días quedaba con él (dicha rara, ya que estamos). Su proceso de escritura, además, alentaba su desorden: tenía la tonta idea de que los originales se escriben en papel, y que la computadora se usa para editar. Por eso, además de tener cientos de cuadernos desparramados en cajas, y uno en cada habitación (¡no fuera que una inspiración repentina desapareciera de su cuerpo!), Takeru se pasaba la noche o las madrugadas dejando bollitos de papel desparramados por la casa.

―Esto no sirve ―decía y ¡zas!, arrancaba una hoja de papel.

Miyako se había vuelto una ecologista y había intentado convencer a Hikari de que detuviera la desconsideración con que Takeru trataba a los árboles, una que ya rayaba en el odio, decía ella. Pero lo máximo que logró fue comenzar a comprarle cuadernos hechos con papel reciclado, lo cual incluso le ayudó a la vista, ya que el color de las hojas era más amarillito.

Luego Takeru se pasaba el día encerrado en un periódico en el que le pagaban para llevar a cabo entrevistas aburridas y bastante poco útiles, pero que lo ayudaba a mantener su departamento sin depender por entero de los ingresos docentes de Hikari. Y siempre que volvía a casa, encontraba su escritorio limpio y ordenado y ninguna hoja, ni blanca ni amarilla, abollada por ahí.

―Alguna vez podrías dejarme ayudarte con el orden, Hikari, ¡no es justo! ―reclamaba.

Pero ella, que tenía la sonrisa muy fácil y la paciencia muy enorme, lo besaba y no contestaba.

De todas formas, Hikari tampoco era una pinturita en lo que a convivencia refería. Tenía la costumbre de amanecer silenciosa, si no de mal humor, y Takeru creía que era por culpa de Taichi, a quien había pasado su vida empujando para que se despertase. A ella no le gustaba el café y prefería los desayunos completos, tarea en la que a Takeru le gustaba ayudar.

Pero bien sabía que lo mejor era no hablar mientras ella desayunaba.

Otra tendencia de Hikari, que más que afectar a la convivencia era motivo de carcajadas de parte suya, era su obsesión por comprar libros viejos y usados.

―¡Mira lo que encontré en esa pequeña librería de la que me contó Sora! ―decía, contenta, mientras sacaba de su bolso tres o cuatro volúmenes casi desarmados de libros que nunca leería.

Sí, Hikari lo era: una acumuladora compulsiva de libros. ¡Que nunca leía!

Y Takeru, a veces, se preguntaba si sus similitudes no fueran tal vez la clave de su convivencia tan pacífica, tan dócil. Porque era cierto que en su pequeño departamento ya no entraban más libros ni cuadernos a medio escribir (o completos), y que a veces debían pedirles a Sora y Yamato, o a sus padres, que los guardaran por ellos, y que la división de las tareas del hogar estaba decididamente desbalanceada a favor de Takeru, que prácticamente se dedicaba tan solo a preparar el desayuno... pero, ya lo ves, mientras Hikari acumulaba libros para no leer, Takeru acumulaba cuadernos para no escribir, o para no terminar, o cuentos para no publicar... y Hikari, que nunca se quejó de tener que limpiar el desorden de su novio, acumulaba en el cajón "de la ropa interior", aunque ese no fuera más que el nombre, los cuentos que Takeru tiraría a la basura y olvidaría para siempre si Hikari no se esforzara, obsesivamente, por limpiar detrás de él.

Desbalanceada la limpieza, sí, lleno de cosas el departamento, también, pero justo de acuerdo a los planes de Hikari.

 **Notas: Brujitodebulubu28** , ¡feliz cumpleaños! Ay, espero que estés pasando un día hermoso. Yo tenía esto escrito hace rato para tu cumple (¿te acordas esa vez que te dije que me sentía mal porque no iba a poder saludarte? Pues ese mismo día me senté y escribí como posesa) y recién hoy pude decidir dónde ubicarlo, ya que originalmente iba a comenzar una colección de palabras pero no me convencí. Espero que la imagen que elegí no te suene forzada, ya que debo admitir que no fue mi inspiración inicial.

Muy feliz cumpleaños, y a todos, muchas gracias por leer.


	17. Otra mancha al tigre

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Kenyako**.

Imagen número 183, gato al hombro mirando por la ventana del metro. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **Otra mancha al tigre**

 _Para ShadowLights, por tu cumpleaños_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, adorada!_

* * *

Ken pensó que, tal vez, se había equivocado una vez más. Pero, al recostar su rostro y sentirse tan calentito, pensó que tal vez, no. Luego, se acordó de Miyako. Y entonces enderezó la espalda y, de nuevo, ¡pensó que tal vez se había equivocado! Pero… ¿qué le hacía una mancha más al tigre? No sería la primera vez. ¡Ni la última! Eso era lo que Miyako le iba a gritar… o tal vez lo que él mismo le diría.

Sí. La encararía, con valor, y le diría:

―Miyako, amor mío, sé que no es la primera vez, y sé que no te gusta. Pero debes saber algo. ―Haría una pausa, dramática, para generar suspenso―. ¡Tampoco será la última vez!

Sí, así lo haría.

… pero Ken sabía que él solo era valiente hasta que su mujer, poderosa, se anteponía a él.

Y ya sabía lo primero que le diría.

―¡Kurumi es alérgica! ―gritaría.

―¡No es cierto, Miyako! ―contestaría él. ¡Y es que era cierto! Su niña de un año de edad ¡no era alérgica!

―Pero lo será. Los niños pueden desarrollar alergias más tarde ―respondería, con seriedad.

En su interior, Ken reiría.

En su exterior, jamás.

―Miyako, a eso no puedes saberlo. De ningún modo ―añadiría, antes de que ella quisiera contestar―. Y, para colmo, los genes familiares no te acompañan en esta. ―Ella, seguro, rumiaría algo, malhumorada―. Nuestros hijos tendrán problemas en la vista, dificultad para que sus músculos crezcan y tal vez algún problema de osteoporosis en la adultez. Alergias, improbable.

―Improbable pero posible.

―Posible pero improbable.

Pero ese empate dialéctico no sería, para nada, el final de la discusión. Miyako, seguramente, comenzaría a quejarse.

―… tengo que correr todo el día detrás de Kurumi, que quiere caminar y tira cosas, y Wormmon que ensucia la casa cuando se arrastra y Hawkmon con sus plumas… y en cualquier momento llegará el digihuevo de Kurumi, Ken ―intentaría llorar, pero no le saldrían lágrimas de verdad―, ¿y tú encima quieres agregar más pelos, más pelos que los que dejo yo cuando me baño?

Él no se dejaría conquistar por sus ojitos llorosos. Ken, sabiamente, ya estaba preparándose para afrontar los grandes ojos Inoue que sin dudas todos sus hijos portarían y que, seguro, querrían usar como arma contra él.

―Miyako ―susurraría, triste.

Pero la discusión no terminaría ahí, sino al día siguiente, cuando Sora o Hikari, ¡otra vez!, pasaran a visitar ¡de sorpresa! Y ¡oh, mira, tienen un gatito! ¡Qué lindo gatito, me lo puedo llevar! exclamaría, cualquiera de las dos, y sin signo de interrogación.

Ken intentaría reclamar, que ya tienes dos gatos, Hikari, y tu gato Piximon es un demonio, Sora (Ken amaba a Piximon, pero el argumento era válido igual), y nada. La amiga de turno engatusaría al gato con mimos y Ken, otra vez, se quedaría sin su mascota.

Apretó con ternura al gatito que descansaba en su pecho. Con sus patas apoyadas sobre su hombro, parecía mirar con atención, como si entendiera, el paisaje que a toda velocidad dejaban atrás. Al ritmo del traqueteo del tren, el gato movía su cabeza y se restregaba, con cariño, contra el rostro de Ken. Ya era un gato adulto, pero no había dejado de ronronear desde que él lo había visto intentando robar un pedazo de pescado ya sin carne y, para enternecer a Ken, honestamente no hacía falta tanto.

―Quiero un gato ―dijo en voz alta. Y su nueva mascota, al ritmo, se apoyó contra su oreja para hacerle sentir su ronroneo.

Miyako debería entender. A Kurumi seguro que le encantaría. Al gato le encantaría Kurumi. Ella ya quería aprender a caminar, él podría marchar al lado suyo, dejándola agarrar sus largos cabellos para mantener el equilibrio.

Ken quería un gato. Y Miyako debería entender.

* * *

 **Notas:** Shadow, ¿te gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Ken con gatos para mí es bastante inamovible pero creo que para Miyako no, jaja. Me gustan esos headcanons de ella como madre muy madrasa y controladora y decidí cruzarlos ambos.

Espero que pases un hermoso día.

Y, a todos, ¡gracias por leer!


	18. ¿Cuándo?

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Sorato,** AU.

Imagen número 195, vecinos en balcones. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **¿Cuándo?**

* * *

Sora considera que su vida no es muy interesante. O, al menos, no es muy variada. Se despierta temprano, a veces de mal humor, se prepara un té. Ejercita: a veces sale a correr, a veces hace rutina en su departamento. Depende del clima, depende de la semana.

Trabaja en una tienda de ropa, vendiendo. Más le gustaría diseñarla, pero de momento necesita cubrir sus gastos, pagar su alquiler, regar sus plantas y dar de comer a su gato. Y a ella misma, por supuesto.

El trabajo no es pesado, pero es monótono. Ya va a salir, se repite… ya va a salir. Aunque estos últimos días no han sido tan aburridos. Llegó una nueva chica, Miyako se llama. Es miope y usa unos inmensos anteojos redondos. Tiene los cabellos largos y oscuros, es alta y flaca. Sora piensa que sería una gran modelo y le encantaría pedirle que se pruebe sus kimonos y sus creaciones, pero aún no tiene confianza… Miyako es alegre, cuenta chistes y estudia informática. Es, también, bastante torpe. Pero, de alguna manera, le alegra las jornadas laborales.

Cuando Sora regresa a casa, juega un rato con su gato hasta cansarlo (es la única manera de que, por la noche, no la despierte). Luego, riega su extensa colección de plantas: al atardecer, para que el sol no les evapore el agua. Tiene una huerta contra la pared, helechos colgantes, una pequeña colección de cactus y un jarrón con bambúes que han crecido bastante más arriba de lo que la vendedora le aseguró. No le molesta, de todas formas. Sora disfruta sus plantas. Sus plantas, su gato. Su vida sencilla.

Se baña, se pone el pijama, toma una libreta y acerca una silla hasta la baranda del balcón. Se apoya y mira el paisaje: los edificios con las luces prendidas, las palmeras y sus sombras. Se adormece mientras aguarda inspiración para sus bocetos, o tal vez tan solo aguarda.

Porque por las tardes, casi de noche, es el único momento del día en que el edificio de Sora no parece estar desierto.

Primero escucha un golpe al cerrarse la puerta e imagina que ha tenido un mal día. Todos los días. Y cuando termina su ducha, él también se acerca al balcón. Sora no lo conoce, pero comparten rutina. Cada noche, su vecino de arriba se apoya en el balcón, o se sienta tal vez, y canta. Canta para sí, pero Sora cierra los ojos e imagina que lo hace para ella. Nunca lo ha visto, pero su voz es poderosa, de barítono. No canta con pasión, pero porque canta despacito. Sora sabe que, así como ella quiere hacer catarsis bocetando, él quiere hacerlo cantando: olvidar su día, tal vez, o tomar fuerzas para el siguiente.

Sora no lo sabe, porque nunca le habló y nunca lo vio. Pero lo imagina rubio, alto. De ojos azules como la noche a la que le canta, de mirada electrizante como su voz, pasional, arrojado y silencioso con sus palabras. Imagina que le gusta andar en bicicleta, que toca el bajo, la armónica y la guitarra, pero que la percusión no es lo suyo. Lo imagina arisco, como su gatito al principio, pero solo porque nunca lo ha visto: su voz no lo denota, así que debe ser una fachada y no una realidad.

Sora nunca le habló, nunca lo vio, y siempre se pregunta cuando lo verá. Cuando lo hablará. Cuando le contará que su canto se ha convertido en su rutina. Que los días en que él no regresa a casa, ella no boceta nada. Que ella también tiene días malos. Que la noche es su sinónimo y que solo su música la entretiene.

¿Cuándo? se pregunta Sora. Cuándo…

* * *

 **Notas:** Esto no sé de donde salió. No me gustan los AU, pero leí un prompt de dos personas que solo se conocen por el canto, recordé esta imagen y todo fluyó. Espero que no sea muy raro y, sobre todo, espero que me dejen un review diciéndomelo.


	19. Albahaca con cerveza

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Jyoumi.**

Imagen número 189. Comida para dos. Propuesta por Scripturiens.

* * *

 **Albahaca con cerveza**

 _Para Koukacs_

* * *

―¡Comunicación, comunicación! ―gritó.

 _Me_ gritó. Ingresó sin golpear, como acostumbra, y me llevó por delante, como ella cree que corresponde. Sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como un tambor, golpeando de un lado a otro, repercutiendo, temblando y zozobrando… ¿o me estaré volviendo loco?

―La comunicación es importante. Es un arte ―me dijo, con seriedad.

Ni siquiera me dejó quitarme los auriculares, los que me gusta usar para estudiar, cuando me arrastró fuera de mi habitación y mi casa y me hizo sentarme a comer fajitas de albahaca, tomate y queso y pizza con cerveza.

―Y como todo arte, tiene reglas.

―¡El arte no tiene reglas! ―reclamé. No es que yo sepa algo de arte o que me interese particularmente.

―Pfff ―se burló. Siempre lo hace―. ¿Nunca has escrito un _haiku_?

Y ella tampoco… ¡pero me lo pregunta! Sin embargo, admito que tiene un punto.

―Muy bien, pues ahora hablaremos de las reglas del arte de la comunicación.

Y como si las sorpresas, emociones, quebramientos de rutina diarios que vivo con ella no fueran suficientes, entre cervezas y albahaca presentó un pequeño librito, impreso y perfumado por ella, con el que se dedicó a reglar mis ritmos de estudio, tiempo libre y relación, o tiempo de ocio, con ella.

A mí me gustan las rutinas, y las reglas, pero a Mimí no. Por eso, no pude negarme a obedecer su manera original de encontrar un punto medio.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este pequeño y bastante tonto Jyoumi es para Koukacs. Yo ya me estoy retirando del fandom y de los fanfics y tú eres una de las únicas personas que aún me deja reviews. Por supuesto, no puedo dejar de reconocértelo y recalcarte que mi inminente partida no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Gracias, Kou. Por respetarme, quererme y hacerme feliz con tus reviews.

 **Notas 2:** Esta es una nota actualizada al 18/8. Hace varias semanas que tengo esto guardado pero nunca juntaba el tiempo para subirlo. Hoy me parece más importante que nunca. Te adoro, Kou.


	20. Pirómano

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Daiyako.**

Imagen número 182. Sofá ardiendo en bosque, persona con periódico. Propuesta por BlueSpring-JeagerJaques.

* * *

 **Pirómano**

 _Para Jacque-kari_

* * *

La vida con ella es un incendio. Se despierta tarde y despeinada. Se encierra en el baño justo cuando yo quiero cepillarme los dientes antes de salir, y casi no prueba mi desayuno, el que me despierto tan temprano para prepararle.

―Debo programar, debo programar ―repite como mantra, mientras me llena la casa de pelos, se olvida de pasear al perro y también sus anteojos, que siempre debe regresar a buscar.

A veces pienso que no solo soy su amo de casa, ¡también soy su niñero! Le preparo la vianda para almorzar y también le armo una dieta, porque es imposible lograr que ejercite. Compro de paso todo lo que se olvida del supermercado en su pedido online ―¿porque cómo conseguir que algo que se puede hacer online, no lo haga así?―, y los fines de semana nunca me acompaña al mercado de orgánicos.

De verdad, vivir con ella es un incendio.

Ni siquiera podemos compartir sillón. Yo me siento a leer el diario (o… a jugar videojuegos. Se entiende el punto) y ella, en la otra punta, se estira para que le acaricie los cabellos, mueve el sillón para que le dé el sol, me tira un almohadón para que le preste atención… ¡un incendio! Vivir con Miyako es un incendio.

¡Si seré un maldito pirómano!

 **Notas:** Este tonto drabble (empezaré a decirles tontobbles, ya que es lo único que escribo. Bien puedo patentarlos) es para Jacque-kari, una persona preciosísima que siempre me anima con sus reviews, mensajes inspiradores y buena onda en general. Gracias gracias gracias Jacque por siempre seguir comentando :)


	21. Rutina

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Meichi.**

Imagen 148, propuesta por Nats28. Chica sacando un libro de una estantería.

* * *

 **Rutina**

Meiko tiene problemas para adaptarse a su nueva escuela. Los salones son más grandes y sus compañeros más ruidosos. Los profesores exigentes y los pasillos intimidantes.

Meiko sobrevive y avanza día a día a base de rutinas; saludos casi cronometrados, preguntas silenciadas. La hora del almuerzo, empero, es su peor hora. Es el momento imposible de hacer rutina, el segundo de paz que no existe. Sora y Taichi suelen esperar a Yamato para almorzar en el patio, a veces la invitan, a veces llega Koushirou y se los lleva sin mediar palabra. Mimí entonces arremete contra ella, la interna en el comedor, la ahoga en bullicios.

Meiko necesita arrutinar su día para evaporar la posibilidad de que haya imprevistos. Un día con Sora, un día con Mimí, un día con todos, un día… no, Meiko necesita una rutina.

Por eso ese día se escapa, se interna en el baño, aguarda pocos minutos y, cuando se ha hecho el silencio fuera, corre hacia la biblioteca. Mimí no la buscará ahí, Sora ya estará con Yamato y Taichi comiendo en la terraza.

A la bibliotecaria no le molesta que coma en los escritorios, siempre y cuando deje limpio tras de sí. Meiko aprovecha y, tras terminar un almuerzo frugal, decide que aparentar tampoco está tan mal. Se acerca a la estantería más cercana, estira el brazo. Camina con los dedos entre lomos numerados y, casi como guiada, retira _Eugenie Grandet._

Sonríe con el libro entre manos, camina hasta la bibliotecaria. No ha terminado de encargarlo cuando descubre que no es la única que almuerza en la biblioteca.

―¿Ta. Taichi? ―pregunta, sorprendida. No hace a tiempo de callarse la boca: es traicionada por una impulsividad poco típica de ella.

―Meiko ―saluda―. ¿Comes en la biblioteca?

Meiko guarda el libro y se acerca hacia él. Asiente.

―Pensé que… que estarías con Sora y Yamato en la terraza ―dice, sin mirarlo.

―Quise darles un rato a solas ―responde con brusquedad. Taichi mira por la ventana y Meiko persigue sus ojos, pero no hay nada fuera.

Se pregunta si ella es la culpable de que esos tres estén distanciados.

Hace una pequeña reverencia, se prepara para irse, pero Taichi no la está mirando y la toma de sorpresa.

―¿Te sientas un rato conmigo? No me gusta comer solo.

Meiko se sonroja, pero sonríe y se sienta.

A ella tampoco le gusta comer sola.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este drabble se ubica luego de la primera película de tri y para mí, un poco, sabe a derrota. No por las películas, sino porque este drabble no forma parte de esta colección, sino de otra llamada _Flores en el fango_ que, verán, no existe en mi lista de fics. Esa colección hubiera sido solo de Meichi y Daikari, pero ya no sé escribir. No lo sé más. Así que abandoné esa idea y, los dos que ya están escritos, serán publicados aquí. Y eso es todo lo que me queda por publicar.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí.


	22. Es

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

* * *

~Y espero una de vuelta~

* * *

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

 **Daikari.**

Imagen 3, propuesta por ChemicalFairy. Daisuke pensativo.

* * *

 **Es**

Cuando Daisuke decidió partir a Estados Unidos, tan solo armó un pequeño bolso. No sabía cómo era el clima allá, ya se enteraría al llegar y compraría la ropa que necesitara, o andaría así, con su ropa de viaje, un par de días. Daisuke no iba a buscar trabajo y no necesitaba dar ninguna buena impresión: llevaría su delantal preferido, su colección de gorros de chef y, en un pequeño baúl que ya había enviado de antemano, sus extensos adminículos de cocina. A la vajilla la compraría allá, también.

Vender sus bonos y acciones en la bolsa y desarmar sus plazos fijos había sido una cuestión de pocos meses, semanas, incluso. ¿Informar a sus padres, a su hermana? Un llamado telefónico y una larga visita en Navidad.

Wallace le había hecho el favor de reservarle un alquiler temporario, amoblado. Lo había elegido por internet, pero le había asegurado que la cocina era grande. Sabía, también, donde podía comprar ingredientes japoneses, aunque Daisuke se llevaba los mejores en su bolso de mano.

Él, también, le había dado una mano con la inversión inicial. Daisuke tenía ahorros, pero no tenía acceso a un banco en Estados Unidos, no tenía manera de demostrar el origen del dinero que llevaba, independientemente de que nadie que lo conociera hubiera osado pensar que había algo oscuro detrás de ellos. Wallace, entonces, había salido como su garante: en el alquiler temporario, en el banco, ¡por favor, que tal vez hasta sería su garante de cara a los clientes!

Se lo había pedido, Daisuke, que trabajaran juntos. Que Wallace, toda sonrisa y ojos claros, carismático y confianzudo, atendiera a la gente mientras él cocinaba solo. Daisuke no quería contratar, al menos no en el corto plazo… y en el largo tampoco. No era falta de confianza, mucho menos codicia: a Daisuke, simplemente, le encantaba cocinar. Y no quería que nadie metiera dedos en su cocina.

Daisuke, entonces, preparó un pequeño bolso, despidió a su familia casi de paso, envió sus instrumentos por avión y dejó en Wallace el orden de su vida en otro país. Ninguna de las decisiones le llevó más de unos pocos minutos. No fue una cuestión de no pensarlo: fue un tema de decidirlo rápido.

Por eso cuando cerró el bolso, se lo colgó y se dispuso a abandonar su casa, lo sorprendió que lo único que pudiera pensar fuera en Hikari.

Hikari, una y otra vez. Hikari.

Daisuke deseó que los pensamientos pudieran silenciarse, que fuera tan simple como apretar un botón en el teléfono. Pero no.

Hikari.

Él no le había dicho que se iba, ella seguramente lo sabía… seguramente no. No lo sabía. Silenciar, silenciar la mente, silenciar los pensamientos, _silenciar a Hikari._ Daisuke no quería volver a pensar en ella. No quería pensar en Hikari.

Cerró el bolso, cerró los ojos, lo decidió: cerró los pensamientos.

Cerró la puerta, dejó la llave con el portero y, sin volver a pensar, Daisuke se fue de Japón.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es mi drabble final, aunque en realidad es el primero, ya que empecé esta colección por el final. Mi idea original era dedicarle una colección entera, daikari, a Sam, quien era una chica muy especial. En estos momentos ya no me siento capaz de hacerlo, y lo lamento un montón.

No cerraré la colección, ante la posibilidad de que algún día vuelva a escribir. Pero, en principio, este es el final. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado.


	23. Las estaciones en Miyako

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Kenyako.**

Imagen número 211, propuesta por Chia Moon.

* * *

 **Las estaciones en Miyako**

* * *

Ken nunca se decide respecto a cuál es su estación del año preferida.

A veces piensa que es el otoño, y piensa en Miyako caminando sobre hojas color ocre mientras se frota las manos por el frío. Ella nunca viste guantes y Ken ya muchas veces se lo ha hecho notar, pero tampoco puede permitirle pasar frío así que… se acerca a ella y le ofrece un guante de los suyos. Miyako lo toma pero no acepta el otro, y mientras caminan de la mano, cada uno guarda la mano sin guante en el bolsillo.

Otras veces, por el contrario, se da cuenta de que no, su estación preferida no es el otoño: es el invierno. Le gustan los inviernos porque puede quedarse adentro, con Miyako. Miran por la ventana, cuentan copos de nieve e imaginan muñecos blancos que no arman porque… ¡afuera hace mucho frío! Y Miyako es muy friolenta. En las tardes de invierno que calan los huesos y que empañan los vidrios, Ken y Miyako eligen de sus cajas multicolores tés de sabores frutales y arenosos y musicales también. A veces toman café y a veces toman café con chocolate, o té con chocolate, o tal vez un té de frutos rojos… pero todos y todos y cada uno de ellos salen de sus cajas de té multicolores.

Pero como olvidar lo que a Ken le encanta de la primavera: le encantan las flores porque Miyako quiere recogerlas, le encantan los colores porque hacen juego con el violeta en su cabello y le encanta el polen porque, aunque a ella le hace mal, a él le hace bien. Miyako estornuda y lagrimea y se queja un poquito y él la toma de la mano, la guía por las calles, la mete en la cama y la arropa con la manta y le prepara un té de colores mientras le besa la frente y espera que se le pase la alergia. Miyako se tranquiliza y Ken puede mirarla sin que ella se mueva y diga veinte cosas por minuto y tenga cuarenta y nueve ideas juntas. Y si Miyako no se mueve, él puede pintarla. En primavera, cuando a Miyako la atacan sus alergias, Ken mueve sus lienzos a la habitación de los dos y la pinta adormilada con todos los colores de los pétalos de flores que ella recogió antes de enfermarse.

Pero a Ken la estación que más le gusta es el verano, porque Miyako ama el mar y se pone trajes de baño ajustados con diseños de animales, corre por la playa haciendo el ridículo y riéndose de ella misma, lo toca para llevarlo al agua, le habla de la espuma y de los peces y las olas y los caracoles que patea entre la arena mientras lo tira, y lo tira una vez más, para que salga de la sombra y se amigue con el sol. Pero Miyako es precavida e insiste en ponerle protector solar, o aún bloqueador… Ken se deja tocar la espalda con pena y vigila que nadie los esté mirando, y nunca pero nunca entiende por qué ella se toma tanto pero tanto tiempo para delinearle la piel con la crema.

Miyako tiene sus propios motivos.

Luego ella se calza su pamela a rayas y su vestido blanco y camina por la orilla pateando arena y persiguiendo rayos de sol, y Ken la mira.

Ken no sabe cuál es su estación del año preferida… pero cree que, en defenitiva, su estación del año preferida es Miyako.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble participa de la campaña #UnKenyakoporDaisuke. No sé por qué el Kenyako siempre me ataca cuando veo imágenes de chicas en la playa. ¡Gracias Chia por dejarla! Y gracias Ruedi, ShadowLights, Natsichan y Chia (otra vez) por haber escrito este fic, ya que… ¡les robé todos sus headcanon!

Para ustedes, por hermosas y brillantes.


	24. Al día siguiente, el gato aún

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Mishiro.**

Imagen número 205, gato en ventana y chica mirándola. Propuesta por mí.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, el gato aún estaba ahí**

* * *

A Koushirou no le gustaba tomar el atajo intra-terminales que lo llevaba de su trabajo al living de su casa, salvo en casos de emergencia. En realidad, gustarle _sí_ le gustaba, pero Mimí tenía mucha razón cuando le reclamaba que, de esa manera, nunca estaba al aire libre.

―Pero no me gusta el sol.

―A mí tampoco ―decía Mimí, y se encogía de hombros―, pero igual debes caminar.

Y, con la lógica, se llegaba muy fácilmente a Koushirou. Por eso, él salía del trabajo, se tomaba una terminal pública, llegaba al centro de Tokio y utilizaba el transporte público al igual que cualquier otro trabajador. Fue por eso que Koushirou comenzó a ver al gato.

La primera vez no se sorprendió. El gato estaba trepado en el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba hacia adentro, pero cuando él se acercó, saltó y se alejó. Koushirou no le hizo caso y entró a su casa.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el gato estaba ahí otra vez, nuevamente encaramado a la ventana y mirando hacia adentro. Huyó otra vez, pero no tan rápido. Primero lo miró, y Koushirou lo miró, y luego el gato se fue. Se alzó de hombros y entró a su casa.

Pero al día siguiente, el gato aún estaba allí. Koushirou se detuvo y esperó que el gato reaccionara. El pequeño, sin embargo, no se inmutó por la presencia de Koushirou; siguió mirando hacia adentro. Curioso, Koushirou se acercó hacia él, ¿qué tanto veía el gato dentro de su casa? Al sentir el movimiento, sin embargo, el gato huyó.

Al día siguiente Koushirou volvió esperando encontrarlo, y así lo hizo. Y esta vez, el gato, también lo estaba esperando. Lo supo porque, en vez de mirar hacia adentro, miraba hacia afuera. Esperó a que Koushirou se acercara, pero él no se animó a tocarlo, así que el gato giró su rostro hacia adentro y miró. Seguramente lo que fuera que había adentro era más interesante que él mismo, pensó Koushirou con cierta pena.

Y cuando llegó el viernes, Koushirou se encontró desviándose de su casa para comprarle comida, y por primera vez fue capaz de acariciar, con timidez, al gato que lo visitaba todos los días. ¿Y qué pasaría el fin de semana? Koushirou no lo sabía, y de repente quiso saberlo. Y mientras le tocaba con cuidado la punta de las orejas, el gato saltó al alfeizar y, frente a él, comenzó a mirar hacia adentro. Panza llena, curiosidad retomada… o algo así.

El fin de semana Mimí no estuvo, se fue el sábado temprano y no regresó hasta el martes. Koushirou pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para seguir programando lo que no había logrado resolver en la semana, pero no lo fue. Porque Koushirou se despertó y, mientras desayunaba, pensó en si acaso "el gato" ya había desayunado… pero no estaba en la ventana. Así que luego de desayunar, se cambió y salió a recorrer el barrio… a Mimí no le molestaría, ella quería que él caminara, ¿no? Pero no lo encontró.

El gato no volvió hasta las 18.45 de la tarde, la hora exacta en la que él, por lo general, volvía a casa. ¿Acaso los gatos eran animales de costumbre? Koushirou le dio de comer, se atrevió a acariciarle el cuellito y se sentó en su computadora a investigar si los gatos eran animales de costumbre.

El domingo lo esperó desde las 18, le acarició el cuerpo y luego miraron juntos hacia adentro, sin nada que hacer. Koushirou no sabía qué estaba mirando el pequeño gato.

El lunes Mimí aún no estaba, pero el gato sí, así que Koushirou le dio de comer, le acarició el cuello, lo escuchó ronronear, lo alzó y lo metió adentro. El gato se paseó con la cola al aire, olfateando. Koushirou se sentó a mirarlo, no quiso hacer movimientos súbitos, no sabía si los gatos se asustaban con facilidad… el pequeño, por su cuenta, no abandonó el living. ¡Había algo ahí que le gustaba! Y cuando saltó al sillón y se acomodó, Koushirou pensó que no era mala idea dejar esa programación para el martes, tal vez podría mirar algo de televisión… sentado junto al gato.

Mimí regresó el martes de mañana.

―¡¿Qué es esto?! ―gritó.

―Es mi gato ―dijo Koushirou.

―¡No me gustan los gatos! ―gritó.

―Pero este te encantará, Mimí, ¡es un gato especial! Es curioso, ¡ha olfateado todo, pero todo, lo que encontró en el living! Durante una semana lo vi sentarse en el mismo lugar y mirar hacia adentro, buscando algo, ¡no sé qué! Pero algo despertó su curiosidad, ¡y no dejó de mirar hacia adentro!

―Koushirou ―dijo Mimí, pero él la interrumpió.

―Además le gusta que le toque bajo el cuellito, míralo ―dijo, haciendo el intento con el gato, que ronroneó contento―, y cuando le gusta algo se sienta y lo mira con fijeza, ¡yo no sé qué está viendo, pero algo le gusta! Se baña solo, Mimí, si lo observas un rato verás que levanta sus patitas, las lame y luego se las pasa entre las orejas, ¡es un gato que se lava las orejas! Y no deja pelos, mira. ―Confundida, Mimí dejó sus valijas en la entrada y persiguió a Koushirou hasta la cocina―. Le he comprado esto, es como un cepillo para pelo de gato, ¡mira cómo se pone raro cuando lo cepillo!

Y al pasar el cepillo por el lomo del gato éste, efectivamente, se puso "raro": comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro, apoyándose contra Koushirou y golpeando su nariz contra su rodilla.

―Los gatos tienen las narices húmedas, ¡ven, tócalo!

Mimí tenía una larga lista de quejas preparadas. Pero Koushirou, para su pesar, seguía cepillando al gato y hasta lo había dejado subirse en sus rodillas. ¡Qué situación!

―Koushirou ―volvió a decir, con firmeza.

―Se llama Whamon ―dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. Mimí quería quejarse. Mucho. Pero Koushirou…

―¡Es una hembra! ―se quejó.

―Whamona ―aclaró.

Koushirou siguió acariciando al gato. La gata.

* * *

 **Notas:** #mishitroll #mishinvasión #mishinazis #soratro #soratrobsesión #khalesyb #OrgullosaInmaculada


	25. Reflejo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Escribe a partir de una imagen, de Foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **Solo tengo una sonrisa**

~Y espero una de vuelta~

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13

* * *

 **Toshiko y Haruhiko.**

Imagen número 255, propuesta por Jacque-kari. Reflejo de árbol en gota de lluvia suspendida.

* * *

 **Reflejo**

* * *

Ella tiene el don del arte. Entre otros, piensa. Toshiko puede ver el mundo y reflejarlo en tres alturas con ramas precisas y flores elegidas a conciencia. Hace matemática haciendo arte y a su arte lo explica en claras proporciones y con lógica aritmética.

Haruhiko se enamoró de su capacidad de reflejar el mundo en un vaso de ikebana. Como una gota que al caer copia la imagen que la rodea, Toshiko forma el mundo deformando flores y eligiendo hojas secas.

Toshiko se enamoró de sus preguntas. Haruhiko quiere saberlo todo. Su inspiración, sus colores, sus ideas, lo que sabe y lo que intuye, lo que elije y lo que deshecha.

Mucho tiempo pensó que eso era todo lo que él quería de ella: saber todas sus respuestas. Pero no fue tarde cuando descubrió que a él aún más le interesaban las preguntas que quería hacerle y el decoro le impedía formular. ¿Has pensado en casarte, Toshiko? ¿Querrás pasar tu vida en Kioto conmigo, Toshiko? ¿Quieres tener hijos, Toshiko? Haruhiko le preguntó sobre las gotas que caen de los árboles y los reflejos del primer rayo de sol de la mañana en el estanque de su casa, y un día Toshiko le preguntó si quería acompañarla a elegir flores frescas.

Esa fue la primera vez que abandonaron juntos la casa paterna de Toshiko. Él aprendió a reflejarse en sus ojos rasgados. Se la llevó a Tokio sin saber que él mismo debería volver a la ciudad de ella. Toshiko se independizó de sus padres a la vez que lo hacía de su flamante marido. Toshiko crio a la hija de los dos.

Cuando Haruhiko se refleja en los ojos de Sora, es mucho lo que no conoce. Ella eligió otra manera de representar el mundo. Pero cuando la ve de espaldas, estoica frente a un cuaderno de dibujos, esperando ese rayo de sol que trae toda la inspiración que requiere, Haruhiko se pregunta si fue Toshiko quien crio a Sora o si Sora moldeó a su madre.

Como la gota que cae de un árbol y refleja la luz que la rodea, Sora se refleja en Toshiko, o viceversa.

* * *

 **Notas:** Por lo general no publico las cosas que salen tan de repente y sin planearlas hasta haberlas leído y releído durante varios días, pero esto me quedó tan raro que temo no publicarlo si lo dejo descansar como hago siempre. Hoy he leído mucho sobre Toshiko y varias historias, como la más reciente de Natsichan en _Remolino de emociones_ , me han inspirado a escribir esto.

Si lo disfrutaste, por favor déjame un review.


End file.
